Sempre Estarei Com Você
by Megawinsone
Summary: Naraku consegue o que tanta deseja e se torna um youkai completo e agora persegue todos. O que acontecerá depois de uma discussão entre Inuyasha e Kagome? Será que haverá tempo para arrependimentos? Presente de amigo secreto!


**Sempre Estarei Com Você**

**

* * *

**

Naraku depois de longos cinco anos conseguiu reunir todos os fragmentos da jóia de quatro almas, com ela completa realizou seu grande desejo, virar youkai completo, tornando-se assim um inimigo ainda mais perigoso. Não levou muito tempo para perseguir e destruir quase todos os seus desafetos, mas faltavam os que mais odiava.

Nesse momento na cabana de Kaede, Inuyasha e seus amigos encontravam-se ofegantes e feridos, por terem fugido de um ataque surpresa de Naraku.

– O Naraku é um desgraçado! Nem acredito que ele conseguiu se tornar um youkai completo... – Bufou Inuyasha indignado.

– Já faz dias que nós estamos fugindo dele – Enquanto falava, Kagome procurava uma roupa inteira em sua mochila, porque a que vestia estava rasgada e suja de sangue e terra.

–Dessa vez ele está mais poderoso, estamos perdidos! – Miroku sentou-se ao lado de sua noiva e cruzou os braços muito pensativo.

– Temos que pensar em algo, não podemos ficar aqui parados – Sango levantou-se e pegou seu osso voador.

–Vocês estão em uma enrascada... por acaso Inuyasha você tem algum plano? – Kaede perguntou muito preocupada.

– Não se preocupe velhota, eu apenas preciso de um tempo para poder bolar um plano - Respondeu arrogante o meio youkai.

– Estamos perdidos! Acho que morreremos todos – A irmã de Kikyou desabafou e irritou o hanyou.

– Cale a boca! Não duvide de mim – Esbravejou ao mesmo tempo em que gesticulava – (Temo que ela esteja certa!).

Enquanto isso, não muito longe dali, o grande vilão observava por meio do espelho de Kana, o que o grupo do irmão de Sesshoumaru fazia.

– Que meio youkai mais patético – Naraku falou desdenhoso.

– Pretende eliminar eles quando? – Kagura questionou curiosa.

– Em breve, eu vou pegar um por um, em separado, vai ser muito divertido! – Sorriu de canto.

– Qual deles você vai pegar por primeiro? – A morena inquiriu com a sobrancelha esquerda arqueada.

– Não lhe interessa! Agora me deixem sozinho, pois preciso planejar meu próximo passo – Falou ríspido, fazendo com que suas duas criações o deixassem meditando na sala, após um tempo já decidido de seu alvo, levantou-se e caminhou para fora do palacete.

Nesse mesmo instante nas proximidades da cabana de Kaede, um casal discutia em alto e bom som, fazendo com que todos os moradores do pequeno vilarejo ouvissem.

– Eu vou lhe falar pela última vez Inuyasha, o Naraku exterminou a Kikyou na minha frente, não tem chances dela estar viva! Não sei por que você está insistindo em voltar lá para procurar – Esbravejou enciumada a jovem.

– Você não entende mesmo, preciso conferir se você não se enganou – Inuyasha bufou apertando os punhos.

– Como eu gostaria que você acreditasse em mim... – Murmurou com lágrimas nos olhos.

– Preciso ver com meus próprios olhos – O meio youkai gesticulou.

– Então vá! Deixe-nos sozinhos quando mais precisamos de você! – Explodiu amargurada a moça.

– Inuyasha eu também vi quando o Naraku matou a Kikyou, pois eu estava com a Kagome quando isso aconteceu – Intrometeu-se a exterminadora.

– Está bem! Eu fico, mas é bom que vocês estejam certas... – Rosnou antes de adentrar na choupana que ficava ali próxima.

– Obrigada Sango – Agradeceu a garota abraçando a amiga.

– Que isso! Eu só falei a verdade mesmo, não menti em nada – Sango sorriu.

– Nossa isso tudo me deu um calorão, preciso de um banho... – Kagome falou se abanando.

Miroku que até então estava debaixo de uma árvore acompanhando toda a discussão e o rumo que esta tomava, resolveu se aproximar das duas jovens.

– Mas é perigoso Kagome, você não pode ir sozinha, pode ser perigoso, se quiser posso ir junto – O moreno se ofereceu como se não quisesse nada.

– Sei, não sei o que é mais perigoso se é ela ir sozinha ou acompanhada com você seu monge tarado! – Sango esbravejou enciumada.

– Que isso Sangozinha, eu nunca tentaria nada com a Kagome...

– Olha, eu acho que vou sozinha, não creio que em pouco tempo alguém me atacará, o riacho fica bem próximo – Argumentou a colegial.

– Kagome eu gostaria muito de lhe acompanhar, mas prometi a Kaede que iria colher algumas ervas perto das montanhas para ela fazer remédios cicatrizantes – Desculpou-se a exterminadora.

– Não tem problema, eu vou sozinha... – A sacerdotisa declarou e foi em direção a densa floresta.

Kagome estava tão irritada com Inuyasha que nem ligou para o perigo que estava correndo ao trafegar sozinha pela floresta, somente queria se banhar no rio ali próximo, para relaxar, sabia que tinha sido alertada por seus amigos, mas agora a decisão já tinha sido feita. Após meia hora de caminhada, a jovem pode avistar a margem do rio.

– Não vejo nenhum perigo, eu sei me defender se acontecer alguma coisa, assim espero – Sussurrou para si mesma, enquanto se aproximava da beira do rio.

De forma cuidadosa a nova sacerdotisa da aldeia, se agachou e colocou a mão na água, constatando que a água estava fria, mas não se incomodou com isso, pois era perfeitamente normal ela estar assim, numa floresta fechada. Não demorou muito para tirar a roupa e adentrar no rio, no inicio sentiu frio, mas depois se acostumou. Após alguns minutos se banhando, um sentimento estranho se apossou dela, começou a sentir um medo súbito, que a fez estranhar o silêncio repentino do local, sentiu-se arrependida por ter vindo sozinha. Com cuidado olhou para os lados e resolveu sair da água, porém ao chegar próxima do lugar em que deixou as roupas, não as encontrou, imediatamente ficou preocupada. De repente um pressentimento ruim tomou conta de seu ser, como se alguém a tivesse observando.

– Quem está ai? – Pediu angustiada, olhando para os lados, quando de repente uma sombra apareceu atrás dela, se virou rapidamente e viu um pássaro pousando no rio, após disso uma voz irrompeu o silêncio, a provocando calafrios, pois se encontrava longe de seu arco e flecha.

– Como você é linda, melhor do que eu imaginava, seria um desperdício se eu lhe matasse – Confessou o vilão com as roupas da garota nas mãos e um sorriso de escárnio na face.

– Naraku, você não tem vergonha de ficar espionando uma mulher tomando banho? E por que pegou as minhas roupas? – A morena vociferou irritada e ao mesmo tempo apavorada.

– Hú, hú, hú, hú, não me faça rir! Não é óbvio? Eu só queria lhe observar melhor e confesso que gostei do que vi! Como havia dito antes, não lhe matarei mais e o que farei com você logo saberá – Caminhou em direção a moça com um olhar malicioso estampado na face, quando chegou bem próximo, a jovem recuou para trás cobrindo os seios com os braços, quando se banhou usava apenas uma calcinha.

– Afaste-se de mim, seu monstro! – Gritou exasperada.

– Se vista agora e fique quieta, antes que eu mude de idéia - Jogou as roupas aos pés da garota.

Kagome pegou rapidamente as roupas e começou a se vestir, ignorando o olhar luxurioso que Naraku lhe lançava. Fungou uma vez e outra, ao mesmo tempo em que lágrimas banhavam o seu rosto, depois de colocar a última peça de roupa, sentiu uma dor na nuca.

Não muito longe dali, Inuyasha saiu da cabana em que estava dormindo e se aproximou de Miroku, para pedir onde estava Kagome, pois sentiu falta dela, porque sempre quando brigavam, ela ia atrás dele para fazerem as pazes, porém dessa fez tinha sido diferente.

– Miroku você viu a Kagome? – Pediu o meio youkai impaciente.

– Ela foi tomar banho no riacho aqui próximo... – Respondeu o monge.

– Ela foi acompanhada não é? – Inquiriu preocupado o irmão de Sesshoumaru.

– Eu me ofereci para ir junto, mas ela não quis... preferiu ir sozinha – Replicou o sacerdote amuado.

– Como se você não soubesse o motivo! – Falou irritado ao mesmo tempo em que ajeitava o quimono vermelho.

– Na realidade não sei – Desconversou o rapaz.

– Feh! Não vou perder o meu tempo discutindo com você, vou atrás da Kagome, ela deve estar correndo perigo... – O meio youkai gesticulou antes de correr floresta adentro.

Conforme se emprenhava para dentro do bosque uma sensação ruim começava a tomar conta de Inuyasha, como se algo tivesse acontecido, de repente uma rajada de vento advinda da direção onde ficava o riacho encheu as narinas do meio youkai, que imediatamente contorceu a face ao sentir o cheiro de Naraku misturado ao de Kagome. Um desespero estranho invadiu o seu ser, o fazendo apurar o passo para chegar mais rápido no lugar almejado. Minutos após seguir a trilha que levava ao rio, se deparou com uma cena horrível, uma mulher ensangüentada e nua boiava no rio, ela estava de costas, não dava de ver sua face, desesperado o meio youkai pulou no riacho e virou o corpo, e para seu alívio não era Kagome, mas sim uma garota muito parecida. Inuyasha respirou fundo e decidiu seguir o rastro do vilão, pois não podia deixar sua amada nas mãos daquele assassino.

Enquanto isso não muito longe dali, Naraku encurtou o caminho e resolveu adentrar numa caverna, que camuflava uma pequena e estreita passagem que levava direto aos jardins de seu palácio, sentia-se ansioso para dominar a jovem que estava em seus braços, não via a hora de poder fazer o que lhe vinha em mente, sua imaginação estava a mil. Ao passar belo jardim florido, passou por Kagura, que ficou surpresa com que viu, nunca em seus devaneios mais loucos poderia pensar naquela cena estranha que presenciou. Naraku ao ver a expressão no rosto da dama do vento revirou os olhos em desaprovação, porém aquele precioso tempo não podia ser desperdiçado com discussões ou conversas inúteis, então adentrou no castelo. O poderoso youkai seguiu até seu quarto, onde depositou a garota desacordada na cama e sentou-se numa cadeira ao lado esperando a jovem despertar, pois não tinha graça fazer o que ele queria com ela desacordada.

Após alguns minutos zanzando pela floresta seguindo o rastro de Naraku, o cheiro deste pareceu sumir bem na entrada de uma caverna, que aparentemente não levava a lugar nenhum, bufou indignado com isso, estava muito nervoso, precisava observar melhor o lugar, para ver se encontrava alguma passagem ou pista que o levasse ao seu inimigo. Depois de duas horas de procura, um fato que até então passou despercebido por Inuyasha chamou sua atenção quando ele pisou mais próximo do rochedo que ficava aos fundos da caverna, num lugar pouco iluminado, olhou para cima e constatou um símbolo estranho acima de sua cabeça. Então esticou o braço e com facilidade tocou a imagem de uma raposa rosada, não aconteceu nada no primeiro momento, mas quando empurrou o símbolo para dentro, uma passagem secreta no chão se abriu. Não pensando muito no que poderia encontrar lá, o meio youkai se embrenhou pelo corredor, pois o cheiro de sua amada ainda permanecia naquele lugar estreito, o fazendo ficar confiante que logo a encontraria.

Nesse mesmo instante no quarto principal da mansão, Naraku esboçou um sorriso doentio na face ao ver sua vítima começar a acordar devagarzinho, empolgado com isso ele se levantou e sentou-se ao lado da garota, de forma cuidadosa se inclinou até ela e passou a mão no cabelo da moça, que arregalou os olhos e deu um pulo da cama.

– Fique longe Naraku! Senão eu te queimo seu desgraçado! – Gritou a sacerdotisa se aproximando da parede do outro lado da cama, longe do vilão.

– Isso me deixa muito empolgado, eu não tenho medo de você – Disse se aproximando para o desespero da jovem.

Quando Naraku estava quase próximo de Kagome, um estrondo foi ouvido fora do quarto e uma gritaria, imediatamente o vilão sentiu de que se tratava de Inuyasha invadindo o lugar e logo estaria ali.

– Parece que o seu herói veio lhe salvar – Declarou cínico.

– Ele vai acabar com você! – Esbravejou a garota.

– Então veremos...

De repente a conversa foi interrompida pela destruição da porta do quarto e um Inuyasha ofegante adentrando.

– KAGOME! – Gritou o meio youkai com sua espada em punho, tentando se aproximar de sua amada, que foi agarrada pelo braço, por Naraku.

– Largue a espada ou ela já era – Ameaçou o vilão apertando com a mão livre o pescoço da jovem, que começou a ficar sem ar.

– SEU DESGRAÇADO! – Inuyasha xingou indignado, jogando a espada de lado, porque não queria que sua amada morresse, por culpa de sua teimosia.

– Você acha mesmo que vou matar ela? – Inquiriu jogando a garota em cima da cama, ao mesmo tempo em que sorriu malignamente para seu adversário.

– Seu mentiroso... – O meio youkai não conseguiu complementar a frase, pois uma nuvem de miasma venenoso o envolveu, o deixando tonto e por conseqüência disso não viu Naraku atrás dele e a última coisa que sentiu naquele momento foi vários chutes e socos que fizeram cair no chão sangrando.

Kagome ao ver aquilo gritou aterrorizada e conseguiu driblar Naraku com seus poderes de sacerdotisa até então enfraquecidos, que vieram átona, mais fortes por causa do medo de perder seu amado, mas ela sabia que era por pouco tempo que os teria, pois estava muito debilitada.

– Meu amor você está bem? – Pediu aflita.

– Só um pouco tonto e acho que quebrei algumas costelas – Murmurou ofegante.

– Consegue se levantar? – Questionou insegura.

– Se você me ajudar sim...

– Desculpe interromper a reunião do casal "feliz", mas devo alertar que ninguém vai sair daqui! – Falou rudemente, ao mesmo tempo em que revirava os olhos e tentava quebrar a barreira da jovem.

– Você que pensa... – Disse a sacerdotisa ajudando seu namorado a se levantar, porém eles não conseguiram caminhar nem três passos, pois de repente o escudo foi rompido por um ataque poderoso do inimigo, que fez a morena e seu amado baterem na parede do corredor fora do quarto, por causa do impacto. Um pouco ferida Kagome rastejou para onde estava o meio youkai e ao fazer isso foi impedida por uma mão que lhe levantou do chão.

– Eu lhe avisei não é Miko? Agora assista o fim desse pobre coitado... – Sussurrou Naraku orgulhoso.

– Por favor! Não mate ele! – Implorou a morena.

– Você acha mesmo que eu cederia ao seu pedido sem ganhar nada em troca? – Inquiriu levantando uma sobrancelha.

– Eu faço qualquer coisa... – Declarou decidida.

– Não Kagome! – Sussurrou o jovem de madeixas prateadas enfraquecido.

– Interessante... então a partir desse momento em diante você fará tudo o que eu mandar e será minha concubina – Sorriu de canto.

– Não aceite Kagome, não faça isso! – Inuyasha gesticulou fracamente.

– Eu preciso aceitar, detestaria lhe ver morto – A garota confessou com lágrimas nos olhos.

– Não confie nele, ele é um mentiroso, quem garante que ele vai me deixar ir embora vivo? – O irmão de Sesshoumaru replicou.

– Eu vou pedir para Kagura chamar o monge e a exterminadora para te escoltar daqui meio youkai – Proclamou o vilão arrastando Kagome até o outro cômodo do palacete, onde encontrou sua criação cuidando dos poucos ferimentos que sofreu.

– Se eu não visse pessoalmente não acreditaria no que vejo – Debochou a dama do vento.

– Sua opinião não me interessa. Vá buscar o monge e a exterminadora para levar aquele meio youkai daqui – Falou friamente e se virou saindo do recinto e voltando onde tinha deixado o hanyou caído.

Inuyasha estava tão ferido que não conseguia quase se movimentar, depois daquela queda em que bateu na parede, as coisas tinham piorado, se ainda tivesse forças sairia dali para se recuperar e depois voltaria para salvar sua amada, mas com reforços. Para sua tristeza conseguiu se arrastar apenas alguns centímetros até a escadaria que levava ao piso inferior, onde foi interceptado por Naraku que o encarava com desdém.

– Seus amiguinhos logo estarão aqui – Anunciou o moreno.

– Você acha que eu não sei qual é o seu plano maquiavélico? Vai atrair Miroku e Sango até aqui pra matá-los junto comigo! – Acusou o meio youkai.

– Eu cumprirei a minha palavra desde que a Kagome cumpra a parte dela – Frisou o vilão, enquanto a jovem permanecia calada perdida em seus pensamentos, ainda um pouco transtornada com tudo aquilo.

Passou-se quase uma hora e a discussão entre Inuyasha e Naraku parecia ter sido encerrada, pelo silêncio que se fazia no lugar. Quando todos estavam cansados de esperar, Kagura adentrou no local trazendo em seu encalço os amigos do casal que estava sob o domínio do seu criador.

– Levem esse inútil daqui – Ordenou Naraku com a face impassível.

– Mas e a Kagome? – Questionou a exterminadora determinada.

– Ela fica! – Falou frio o vilão apertando o corpo da jovem mais perto do seu corpo.

– Não insista Sango... senão ele poderá matar todos vocês – A sacerdotisa declarou chorosa.

– Mas Kagome eu não posso aceitar isso...

– Por favor, peguem o Inuyasha e vão embora daqui, antes que ele mude de idéia e mate todos vocês – Implorou a Miko se debatendo nos braços de Naraku.

– É melhor vocês escutarem ela – Estreitou os olhos perigosamente.

– Eu sinto muito Kagome, não era para ser assim, é tudo minha culpa – Lamentou-se o irmão de Sesshoumaru, sendo carregado por Miroku.

– Naraku, eu preciso me despedir dele – Kagome suplicou ao seu raptor, que meio a contragosto a largou, para que ela se despedisse.

A sacerdotisa estava trêmula, nunca pensou que estaria naquela situação terrível, seu coração doía, nunca se imaginou se despedindo dele daquele jeito abrupto, somente porque aquele desgraçado do Naraku a queria, achava que era seu dono. Suspirou e se aproximou de seu amado, para se despedir, quem sabe para sempre.

– Eu te amo Inuyasha, me perdoe, eu nunca pensei que as coisas iriam ser desse jeito... – Murmurou tristemente e abraçou seu namorado.

– Kagome, eu sempre estarei com você, não é porque estamos longe que deixaremos de nos gostar, juro que arrumarei um jeito de voltar e lhe levar daqui, me espere... – Sussurrou o meio youkai com a voz tremida, enquanto sua amada se ajeitava e se despedia de seus amigos.

– Sango cuide dele, não o deixe arriscar a vida por mim – Disse antes de ser puxada pelo braço, por Naraku.

– Chega de papo furado e vão logo embora! – Gritou raivoso.

Miroku viu a raiva destemida transparecer na face do vilão e achou melhor não provocar ou teimar com ele naquele momento, seria melhor dar um tempo, talvez com uma estratégia bem feita, eles conseguissem mais tarde resgatar a amiga deles. Sem mais delongas Inuyasha e seus amigos deixaram o castelo de Naraku, como o combinado, enquanto Kagome, agora começaria sua vida subjugada ao vilão.

Depois de alguns meses, Naraku descumpriu sua parte no acordo e matou todos, deixando apenas sua sacerdotisa viva, que não sabia o que ele tinha feito, fazendo Kagome achar que foi esquecida por todos.

* * *

**Fim**

**

* * *

**

**Nota:** Essa fanfic é presente de amigo secreto para a Vane, espero que esteja ao seu agrado. Bjs!


End file.
